A League's End - Updated! Chapter 3!
by Wrecknekton
Summary: The beginning of the end is here. The League of Legends has shut down and all the champions dismissed. Why? We Dont know. Join our Champions in a near apocalypse tying love, adventure and duty to the end of the League. Featuring several champions like Lux, Diana and Pantheon.
1. Pantheon Chapter 1

A League's End

Chapter One; Pantheon

His arms and legs were severely wounded and his breathing turned shallow. Pantheon lay wasted at the base of Mount Rakkor. After joining the League he hadn't felt his own blood spill, but now he wasn't a champion anymore, only a warrior in his tribe. He couldn't imagine why the League was disbanded; it held together the entirety of Runeterra and prevented disaster for years. Pantheon remembered how it happened, all the league's members had been on a kind of vacation. The league decreed that the champions deserved time off and shut down all matches to declare that the champions were leaving the fields. Pantheon returned to his tribe to spend time with his family and someone close to him.

Pantheon rose slowly with all his remaining strength and took off his helmet. It hurt so incredibly, almost as if it was more painful to remove his helmet rather than to keep it on. He looked up and saw fires spreading across the mountain as the moon rose into the sky. Trying to ignore his loss and pain Pantheon tried his best to walk to a small pond. Looking down at his face, his features terrified him more than losing his life. Losing his life? Pantheon's pain turned to rage as his mind cleared up and he could remember what happened.

Mount Rakkor was attacked, Noxians, led by two of the strongest champions in the league, no not champions anymore, ex-champions, he saw Swain and Darius maybe even Talon. Darius raised his axe, ready to strike. Darius leapt into the air "Noxuuuuuuuuuuus" slamming the axe into Pantheon's helmet. Pantheon was filled with rage; he leapt into the air for one final attack, his Grand Skyfall. But somewhere up in the air the hemorrhage got to him and he fell, not towards his target, but completely away from the mountain. He may have lain there for hours unconsciously because he definitely felt a little better.

"Pantheon? What are you doing here?" a feminine voice teased. Diana appeared from behind some trees, about thirty feet from where Pantheon was.

"Diana? How dare you return to our mountain" Pantheon was more confident than he looked and was certainly going to fight Diana if she got too close, despite his condition.

"I was only around, enjoying a walk, after all I would never enjoy one in the day" Diana smiled, she looked gorgeous in the moonlight; she was dressed in her battle armor with her blade strapped to her side.

Pantheon was speechless, his head began to hurt, not because he thought she was beautiful, which he didn't, his head was still bleeding lightly. Any ordinary man would have been dead by now, but Pantheon was strong and resilient. He began to collapse and almost fell to his knees, but Diana caught him.

"Whoa" she almost fell with him "what happened to you?"

Diana supported Pantheon by putting an arm across his shoulders and placed Pantheon's arm over her shoulder. He was almost limp and began to lose consciousness. With Diana's help the two of them struggled to a small house that was concealed by trees. It wasn't a house, it was a cave, but it was almost as warm and cozy as a house. Pantheon realized for a moment that he wasn't wearing his helmet and no champion from the league knew his face, well except one.

Diana eased Pantheon onto a bed; it had a black frame with a crescent moon made of a blue gems. The bed was incredible, Pantheon had never slept on one like this before it was the most comfortable thing he ever felt. He felt guilty immediately, Diana had come to the forest and rescued him and he still couldn't think of her more as a traitor, a monster, a heretic. Pantheon was exhausted and realized he had closed his eyes. Not trying to fight sleep, Pantheon rested.

When Pantheon awoke again he was changed into a different shirt and wore new pants. He recognized them as Ionian clothing; naturally, most goods and export along those lines are made in Ionia. Diana walked into the room behind her there was a kitchen. How on Runterra did she have a working microwave in the middle of the forest?

"The sleeper wakes" it would have been a sarcastic statement but Diana meant it literally since she didn't know what sarcasm was.

"How long was I asleep?" Pantheon rose out of the bed and felt the shirt.

"Hard to tell" Diana opened the door a little more to reveal the whole kitchen "why don't we talk?"

Pantheon walked into the kitchen with her and saw that she was definitely more modern than the Rakkor tribe. The Rakkor valued strength, but not in a Noxian way, they lived almost in the wild with little technology to keep them in top condition. They didn't pick fights for nothing, so obviously Noxus attacked the tribe and they tried to hold their ground. The Rakkor are strong in hand to hand combat, but Noxians don't always play hand to hand fair combat.

"Why can't you tell me how long I've been asleep?" Pantheon sat down at a dining table, he looked down at the beautiful tablecloth. There were embroidered moons the tablecloth and some stars in between each moon.

"Because I don't know" Diana placed a bowl and a spoon on the table cloth "I don't keep time I only know when it is day or night." She smiled like a mischievous little girl and Pantheon was a little tongue tied. He stared up at her just noticing that she wasn't wearing her armor, she was wearing a pretty dress and it looked like an Ionian kimono. Pantheon had never seen her without her armor, but then again he couldn't remember seeing her anywhere but the fields of justice. Diana poured cereal and milk into his bowl. Pantheon ate hungrily with Diana eating across from him; she smiled regarding the warrior kindly. Pantheon smiled back but behind his smile fiery emotions roiled. He could only think about the Noxian invasion and how he was going to make Darius pay for attacking the mountain. He thought about what he would do now that the league was disbanded, what purpose could life hold? But most of all he thought about Leona. He thought to himself in his head, "Leona I will find you."


	2. Lux Chapter 2

A League's End

Chapter Two; Lux

A magnificent day was dawning. The light was blindingly bright; I guess the world likes irony. I stared into the sun, the only thing that seemed brighter than my power. The light shone beautifully through the window and made a small rainbow of colors, a good sign. I went downstairs to find that breakfast was ready for me, cereal, my parents still thought of me as a kid.

"Good morning Luxanna, did you sleep well?" It was my mom, Mrs. Crownguard, she is one of the most esteemed people I will ever meet.

"Fine, mom" I munched on my cereal, savouring the sugary sweetness. My brother never ate this stuff, but then again my brother is much more popular than me. Demacian elite, leader of the vanguard and valorous might of Demacia are some of the things people say about my brother. He is admirable but I have good qualities too.

"Lux, I'm going to the store, anything you want me to get?" mom grabbed the keys and headed for the door.  
"No thanks mom" I finished my bowl and went to toss the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Okay take care, my little angel" she left, shutting the door lightly on her way out.

I finished washing the dishes and went right over to the phone. I dialed in the number off of a sheet of paper that I had in the drawer, so Garen couldn't find it. My brother didn't like it when I called Ezreal. Garen always thought I would date him and to be honest I'm not sure I would listen to him if Ezreal asked me out. The phone beeped for a little while before someone picked up.

"Hey" it was Ezreal's voice.

"Ezreal, thank goodness I haven't heard from-" Ezreal's voice cut me off.

"I can't get to the phone right now, probably enjoying the mines or Shurima Desert, haha, anyways talk to you soon, leave a message" Ezreal's joyful voice led into a beeping sound before the phone hung up.

I'll admit I cried a little, I hadn't heard from him in three days. The League only shut down a week ago; he should have enough time to call. I thought about visiting Piltover, but then I thought what if something happened to him? I dialed Garen's cell phone.

"Hey, lux?" Garen's voice sounded cheerful and happy like he was with friends.  
"Garen? Can you come home? I need to talk to you" I hope I didn't sound too weak or desperate, but I was.  
"Sure, I'll be over in ten minutes" Garen's voice took on a more serious tone and he hung up, I probably sounded scared rather than desperate.

I waited for about seven minutes while I sat and thought about Ezreal. We started hanging out after the League shut down. Nobody really knew but he came to my high school in Demacia and dropped out because he thought he didn't need this kind of education.

The door opened "Lux?"

"Garen its Ezreal, he's, he's g-gone" I was embarrassed, I couldn't even talk straight. I ran to Garen and cried on his shoulder for a little while.

"I'm sorry sis, but I told you not to hang out with that guy" Garen pulled away with sympathy in his eyes. Garen knew what he was talking about, all the girls fell head over heels for my brother. It disgusts me how low girls can stoop just to get his attention.

"I-it's not that, he isn't answering the phone and nobody has seen him in days" I looked at my brother with the most serious face I could master.  
"Leave him, he's not good enough for you, he's a bad guy" Garen was clearly annoyed with this conversation.

Garen's phone rang. He picked it up and muttered a few words before telling me he needed to leave. Once he left, I grabbed my purse and adorned my battle armor, the one I used to wear most in the league. I went to the train station; my weapon is my purse and besides nobody is stupid enough to mess with a champion or ex-champion of the League. I had been to Piltover before so I knew which train to take and thanks to Piltover, Demacia had some pretty fast trains. As soon as I was on board the driver offered me a special car of my own, it reserved for League champions, since Demacia has quite a few. I fell asleep and dreams found me very quickly. I dreamed of a sunny day hanging out with Ezreal and some of my other friends from Demacia. Suddenly they all disappeared and the sky went dark. A cruel laugh shattered my ear drums, it seemed to come from nowhere but I could hear it everywhere. I screamed and woke to find that we were near Mount Targon, not quite near Piltover yet. The moon was shining with a powerful glare, as if to tell me I was not a good girl today.

"Oh crap, I should have told Garen I was coming, my parents will be so mad" I muttered to myself, but I couldn't turn back now. I sighed and was going to fall asleep again when the train screeched to a halt in the middle of nowhere. The lights all sizzled and crackled as they turned off only letting moonlight illuminate my car. I heard screaming in the cars in front of me. Someone was running to my door, in the next second I didn't hear his footsteps and screamed at the sight of blood entering the car underneath the door. The train car door opened to reveal the dark shape that sowed terror and caused everyone to scream.

"Nocturne!" I gasped and reached for my wand.

Nocturne darkened the room further and in an instant tore through the air right at me. I brought out my wand and snared him in place.

"Why are you here, you monster!" I was readying my next spell when he broke through the snare.

"Hahahaahahah I am here for you" his eyes narrowed at me with a twisted angry and delighted look "I am here to kill you."

I threw out my light bomb and it blew up instantly. When the smoke cleared I was shocked at what I saw, he was completely unharmed. He laughed again, that laugh, it sounded so weird as if it were ages old, but at the same time, it seemed unreal. It was too late for him though.

"Demaciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I unleashed my laser.

When the smoke cleared and I took a closer look, I realized he had used his spectral shroud to block my magic. I jumped out through the back door, running for my life. I thought to myself, I was a fool; I should have listened to Garen. Nocturne unleashed a line of darkness on the ground. The dark air clings to me tightly and the darkness only expanded wherever I ran. In seconds Nocturne had me by the end of my arm.

"No, let go, please!" I pleaded and was more scared than I ever was.

Nocturne threw me against a tree and savagely got to work; he slashed at me and relentlessly carved his blades on my armor. When he was done, I was on the ground and could barely move. He disappeared into the night, satisfaction or delight in his face, like he just gave someone a hug. He was merciless, not wanting me to die instantly and pain free, he wanted me to suffer as much as possible before I died. I could feel the blood slowly sapping my life away, there was nobody to help me, and I tried to stop the bleeding. I was losing consciousness. In a last hope I threw my laser into the sky one last time and thought to myself, Garen help me. I was asleep and the last thing I heard was the sound of footsteps approaching, huge feet, not human. But it wouldn't matter, it can't hurt me anymore, I was already dead.


	3. Zed Chapter 3

A League's End

Chapter Three; Zed

Zed was having nightmares. His conscious told him something was wrong, but everywhere he looked he saw it was business as usual. He stood at the base of his temple, the magnificent Order of Shadow base that was revealed in Zed's League of Legends artwork. Zed had recently woken up just at the base of his temple. When he woke up he thought he was bleeding, his suit was covered in blood, why was he even wearing the suit? This was the third time that he woke up here, remembering nothing of the previous night. Did he get wasted that hard? He didn't drink that much. His mind was sharp and so was his body, there isn't a single thing Zed fears, well, there is one thing Zed fears…..

"Master Zed!" it was one of his pupils running to him with a scroll in his hand.

"What is it?" Zed wasn't in a good mood; he may have killed someone for all he knew. He was a rogue ninja not a barbarian, honour and reasoning still existed to him regardless of what Ionia says.

"A message sent to you, from the Dark Sovereign" he knelt at Zed's feet, presenting the scroll.

"Rise, my student, thank you" Zed unravelled the scroll and his heart may have skipped a beat. He may be a rogue assassin, but love touches everyone's heart. Zed's pupil ran back to the dojo to return to whatever training he was doing. Zed stood there finishing the note, he was never heartless, he was a man and any man can be touched by love.

…..

Zed walked alone through the forest, it was lush and beautiful filled with wildlife. But he knew that this wasn't any ordinary forest. Many people have said that this is where the void opened once and spewed forth an assassin that could rival Zed's skill, Kha'Zix. Zed was not foolhardy or too proud he steered clear of the forest's heart and remained on the outskirts. He heard rustling in a tree above him. A dark orb plummeted to the spot Zed stood in a second ago, but Zed had already dodged it and stood several feet away.

"Hahaha you weren't quiet enough" Zed teased looking up into the trees.

"Really, I thought I was perfect" Syndra floated down to meet him, standing on a dark orb. Zed's heart skipped. Syndra jumped off her orb and tackled Zed to the ground. She tossed off his mask and kissed him. Her purple eyes, dimmed until she looked like a normal person, her eyes were actually a brilliant blue. Zed's face was more interesting; he had a giant scar straight across his face and dark eyes, almost red eyes that glimmered in the sun. Syndra thought he was very hot.

"Did you miss me?" Zed grinned.

"Maybe a little" Syndra smiled.

….

"…. And that's how I decided to go on a small journey through Ionia" Syndra was droning on about how she was spending her time without being involved with the League. Zed listened but not too attentively, as the sun set he wondered if he would run into Kha'Zix. He smiled when he realized, the bug won't stand a chance against two champions, ex-champions, whatever.

"Zed, I also wanted to know if you would come with me" Syndra looked carefully at Zed. Without his mask, he was much more human, friendlier, and less deadly.

"But Syndra, you know I have to train my Order of Shadow" Zed didn't tell Syndra but not only were his students training, they were preparing. Zed knew that the League had shut down and now no more service was required to the League, so it would be the ultimate time to end the Kinkou. But he knew that it would come down to a final duel, a fight for leadership. He wondered were they still even? Or would he be able to best Shen.

"Please Zed, you need to think about it" Syndra pouted "I know! I'll leave you until tomorrow to decide, if you don't want to, that's okay." Syndra looked disappointed, but she was getting up and about to leave. The trees rustled and Zed could only yell one word; "Duck!" He leapt on top of Syndra and knocked them backwards. Where Syndra was sitting a second ago, metal spikes hit the ground. They exploded in random sparks and lit the grass on fire. Zed put on his mask.

"Let's go" Syndra tugged on Zed's arm. But she knew what would happen. Zed didn't like it when someone attacked him, his rage would take over. Zed's eyes glowed red.

"Who's up there?" Zed yelled into the trees above "I am not afraid of you."

A voice from atop the trees laughed, the laugh sounded like a hiss, reverberating of the trees until the voice sounded metallic. "I don't imagine the shadows and darkness should fear me" the metallic voice of Kha'Zix teased. He leapt onto the ground. Zed gasped.

"But the Dark Sovereign should be afraid" Kha'Zix was wearing a mysterious armor; this was odd he wore his mecha armor. It was forbidden for League champions to have their League armors, otherwise known as 'skins', outside the Fields of Justice. Whatever kha'zix could do on the fields, he could do much more with his mecha armor outside the fields.

"What are you waiting for!?" Kha'Zix sounded annoyed "Let's go."

Zed was confused, it was obvious that Kha'Zix was talking to him, but what did he mean by 'let's go'? Syndra wasn't waiting to find out she unleashed a barrage of dark orbs at Kha'Zix. He laughed it off, looking completely unscathed.

"Oh dear me, I've forgotten" he laughed again and shook his head. Tucked under his wing, he held a remote. He pulled it out and Zed knew what it was, it was a bomb detonator. Zed turned to shadow and lunged at Kha'Zix, but he was too slow. Kha'Zix turned invisible and dodged Zed's strikes. He returned them with a more brutal swipe of his claw. Zed went flying and hit a tree. Syndra screamed for Zed. Kha'Zix walked towards her and lifted her off the ground.

"I was sent to bring you back" Kha'Zix brought out a metallic rod, it was electrically charged, a Taser. He brought the Taser up to Syndra's neck, Syndra screamed as it got closer, and she could almost feel its heat. Before Kha'Zix could Taser Syndra, his armor was shredded and the wires showed. He hissed in pain and dropped Syndra. She ran to grab her helmet, her eyes glowed purple again as she could channel her power once more. She unleashed several more orbs at Kha'Zix and the bug hissed again, in more in pain. He turned around and leapt away, breaking into a flight in mid-air.

"Zed where are you, that was amazing!" Syndra almost cried at how happy she was that Kha'Zix hadn't got her.

"Syndra…." Zed stood in a tree, smoke coming off of his head and legs. When he climbed down Syndra gasped. Zed's helmet fell off his head to reveal a face that Syndra hated. Zed now had giant red blades at his arms; his armor fell off of him to reveal he had a more fitting armor on him and he wasn't human anymore. He had a black tail and eyes whiter than the moon and he was made of smoke, no not smoke, darkness. Everything made sense to Zed now, the shadows weren't enough. His mind flashed back to that time he killed Shen's father, the pain was too much and he knew he would have to endure it. Shen's father showed Zed what he would become. He embraced the shadow to try and stop it from happening, he went to the league for help, and they said it was inevitable. It had finally happened. But Syndra didn't know, but she knew know. She whispered the new name that Zed had to live by, did she whisper it in sadness? No, Zed knew what emotion she felt, it was hatred; "Nocturne."


End file.
